


Traditions

by Kabella



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Apartment Life, Brittany - Freeform, Cellphones, Christmas, F/M, Gay, Gifts, Ham - Freeform, Hungry, Longing, M/M, Moving, Pandemic - Freeform, Sad, Smut, Sobriety, Terrorcest - Freeform, Traditions, bottles, broke ass, cum shots, vince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabella/pseuds/Kabella
Summary: Tommy has a thing about Christmas traditions. He's sentimental about the old ones, and open to new ones. If only a certain someone would just agree with him.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 18
Kudos: 11





	1. A Big Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to you. And warm well wishes to those who don't celebrate the holiday.
> 
> I decided to treat you all to a Christmas story. A gift to my readers. There's a Tommy/Nikki Christmas picture that I've seen circulating around on a few social media sites. I felt an urge to write a Christmas story using this picture for inspiration. Instead of trying to figure out how to upload pictures here, I used the aforementioned picture as my profile pic, so you can click on my name for a closer look.
> 
> It takes place in the present-day and dances around some of things that came about in 2020. There's a long flashback scene to 1981, for those who prefer a younger Tommy and Nikki. It's mostly told from Tommy's perspective, with the exception of a little glimpse into Nikki's past.
> 
> Brittany, Tommy's wife, is in this. But don't let that throw you off. This is definitely a Terrorcest Christmas Tale.
> 
> (Psst... I happen to like Brittany... and Courtney [who's mentioned in the story.] Hell, I like all of the current Crue ladies. I think that Tommy, Nikki, Mick and Vince have lovely ladies who suit each quite well.)
> 
> Vince has a very small part, and Mick isn't in this. 
> 
> Instead of a long one-shot, I broke it up into 4 chapters for easier reading, especially if you need a break in the midst.
> 
> I hope you like it. It was pretty much a last-minute decision. There was no time for a beta read. It's been proofed only by me; fingers crossed... hopefully not too much of a mess. That said, I'd like to dedicate this story to my beta reader, Kimmy. She got a break from having to objectively tear through this one, and instead can just sit back and enjoy the read. 
> 
> I hope you like it. Enjoy.
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> P.S. If you're currently reading my book Face Down in the Dirt, turn the love back on for Tommy in this story. He might even need a hug at some point. Next week, as Face Down continues, the claws can come back out, and you can shred him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki has some news

It was Christmas night of 2020. Tommy and Brittany had just settled down on their comfy, plush couch in the media room for a Christmas movie. Due to the pandemic, they stayed low-key. Their only visitors were one of Tommy’s sons and his girlfriend. They had just left a little while earlier, after enjoying a home-cooked meal and exchanging a few gifts. 

Brittany pulled up a fluffy blanket on herself and Tommy, as she leaned back on her husband’s chest. She was comfortable enough, for now, to get started on the movie. Tommy stroked his wife’s shoulder, checking the time again on his phone. It was 10:33pm. The last time he looked it was 10:29. He let out a sigh.

“Tommy put your phone down. I know the lit up cooked ham was an epic upload, but let’s just enjoy the rest of the evening unplugged, K?” Brittany chided.

Tommy laid his phone down on the side table next to him, as a wide grin spread across his face. “I’ll go unplugged for the night. I can think of better things to do rather than watching this shitty movie.”

“Oh my god, Tommy. What rock did you crawl out from underneath? This movie is a classic! I  _ have _ to watch it every year, babe. It’s my tradition,” Brittany exclaimed dramatically. “Our tradition now, Pook,” she said with a playful smile, tapping his chin. “And I meant unplugged from your phone.”

“I know, love. But the movie is still dumb. I’d rather make our own Christmas movie…. You know, stockings, unwrapping, and dangling Christmas balls.”

“Later. Just shush, OK?” Brittany nestled down more comfortably, deep into Tommy’s frame, as she started the movie with the remote.

Tommy shifted around and then began mindlessly drumming his fingers on the table where his phone sat, resisting the urge to check the time again.

Tommy’s wife pinched his nipple.

“Ow!” the drummer yelped while soothing the sting with a pat from his hand. “What the fuck, babe?”

“Just stop. It’s distracting.”

Tommy went to plan B, to distract his wife with heavy petting; feeling a need to keep his fingers moving anyway.

“Baby, come on. Later. I want to watch this,” Brittany whined, moving his hand away from her breasts.

Tommy sighed again, as the movie launched into its opening credits; giggles escaping from his wife’s lips, as she settled back into the movie. He widened his eyes; an exaggerated effort to force himself into the vibe of the movie. Any other night, he would love nothing more than to cuddle up to Brittany, and watch something, spread out together, after a long day. But, he was distracted. The night was almost over. He was beginning to think that Nikki forgot about him.

About ten minutes later, Tommy’s phone dinged with an alert. He picked it up, but before he could even unlock it, his wife plucked it from his hand, and tossed it onto the plush carpeting, far away, towards the corner of the room.

“Baby, focus on me and the movie,” Brittany said, as she laced her fingers into Tommy’s.

“I was focusing on you, and you stopped me,” Tommy brooded.

“Shhhh!! Later.”

“Yes, dear,” Tommy replied, kissing the top of her head. There was nothing he could do. He resolved that by the time the movie is over, there will be a message from Nikki before the night is through.

\----------------------

Over the next 105 minutes, Brittany giggled delightfully and made her usual array of comments during her favorite scenes. Tommy did his best to support his wife’s silly tradition, by adding his own dirty commentary and offering a few hearty guffaws. But, mostly his mind was on Nikki. 

He thought back, six months earlier, when Motley Crue bassist blurted out to Tommy that he and his family would be packing up and relocating to Wyoming to offer a safer and richer life for their young daughter. Nikki’s announcement was both unexpected and far too dismissive of his home here, for the drummer to swallow all at once. He announced it as if it was as if it were  _ no big deal _ . But, it was a huge deal to Tommy.

Nikki and Courtney had gone out to Wyoming the month prior, just for a short get-away to rural America. Nikki came home gushing about the beautiful countryside. As a matter of fact, he never shut up about it. It must have been love at first sight for the couple because Tommy couldn’t quite believe his ears when he heard this news. He clenched his jaw, trying to keep bile from creeping up his throat, as he sat in his man cave that afternoon with Nikki, who was all sunshine and rainbows. Tommy’s forced smile must have been a sight to see. If Nikki noticed the strain and contortion on the drummer’s face, he didn’t let on. Instead, he just continued on about how he had never been so sure of anything in his life until this move.

Tommy couldn’t pretend to be happy even if he wanted to. “But, but what about business? It’s all here?”

“Nah. I overbook myself. It’s time to pull it back and focus on what’s important. Besides, everything is just a few hours away via a jet. Mick and Vince do it.”

“Well, what about your kids?”

“They’re grown, man. I’ll miss seeing them as often as I do now, but they can visit. Honestly, I wish I did this sooner for them. But now, with this pandemic and craziness in the world, I owe it to my baby girl to give her the best that I can. And it’s not here,” Nikki replied.

Tommy nodded. _ What about me?  _ He wanted to ask that, but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to shit on Nikki’s good vibe. The question must have been written all over his face though.

“Tom?”

“Yeah,” Tommy replied, rearing his head up with a fake smile.

“What’s going through your head?”

“Me?” Tommy asked, pointing to his own chest. “Nah, I’m happy for you, man. It’s great to see you so excited about something. I know that the postponement of the tour has affected all of us. And you had the musical that’s on hold now. And all that’s been a bummer. So, I mean, the move… it’s good news, dude. I’m happy for you and Courtney,” Tommy lied, reaching across to take hold of Nikki’s thigh, giving it a squeezy shake as they sat.

“What’s really going through your head,” Nikki pressed.

Tommy shrugged, then got up to walk towards his wet bar. He uncorked a bottle of vodka and overpoured a glass for himself.

Nikki came up behind him, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Tommy?”

“Nik, this is your home. I mean, what’s so great about cows, fields, and corn?”

“It’s buffalo and moose. Open fields, wildflowers, and mountains. It just brought me back to my boyhood. It stirred my heart.”

Tommy put the glass to his lips instead of replying right away. He was under the impression that Nikki had nothing but shitty memories of his boyhood. And he thought that  **he** stirred Nikki’s heart. “I mean, it’s just so sudden. You built your life here. Everything you need is here. I guess I’m just having a hard time understanding this.”

Nikki softened, as he lifted the drink from Tommy’s hand, and placed it on the bar top. He wrapped his arms around the drummer and held him in an embrace. “There’s a lot of things that I’m going to miss dearly. There were a few things that made the decision to do this move somewhat difficult and sacrificial.”

“I just thought that you’d be here until the end of time,” Tommy spoke with a crack in his voice.

“Nothing changes, Tom,” Nikki said, breaking the hug to give Tommy room to react.

“I guess. I just won’t see you as much,” Tommy replies, with another uncertain shrug. He reached for his glass of vodka and slammed the rest back.

“I’ll need to come back often. I still have business to conduct. I’ll let you know every time I’m here. Besides, because of COVID, we haven’t been getting together much anyway.”

“What about your house?” Tommy asked.

It was Nikki’s turn to shrug. “We might sit on it for a while. Maybe until we’re fully situated in Wyoming. I don’t know. I have a lot of memories there. It will probably be the house that I will have the hardest time parting with,” Nikki took a deep breath. “But the move is permanent, so there’s no point in keeping my Westlake house in the long run.”

That word  _ permanent _ , or maybe just the way it sounded coming out of Nikki’s mouth, felt like a fatal stab. Tommy was going to feel alone for sure. Vince and Mick already skipped out of the state quite a while ago. Not that he spent much time with either one of them, but they were still in the business together. Coming up on 40 years in January. Actually, they should have been starting their tour. They should have been leaving  **on** tour. If it weren’t for this fucking pandemic, they would have been busy preparing, practicing, and packing instruments and stage clothes. There wouldn’t have been time for Nikki to fall in love with Wyoming. He wouldn’t have been feeling the need to keep his daughter safer. He would have been focused on wowing the fans old and new. Fuck this fucking pandemic! 

“Well, maybe I’m behind in the trend of leaving,” Tommy chuckled uncomfortably. “But, you know I got a lot going on here. My new album is coming out soon. It’s bangin’. I got my connections here. I… um... oh and Brittany has her career here. I mean…. Hey, I’m native. L.A. is in my blood,” Tommy blathered, as he poured more vodka. He felt the need to explain his decision to stay. He suddenly felt stupid for being the only one left; like it was the hip trend to leave. He knew that he shouldn’t have felt that way, but it seemed as if he’d been left behind.

“Tom, that’s enough,” Nikki said, taking the bottle. “You shouldn’t even have this in the house.” 

It was roughly seven months ago when he stormed Tommy’s bedroom one morning and dragged him off to rehab for his uncontrollable drinking problem.

“I know. I know, dammit! I haven’t been touching it. It’s just…. well, COVID fucking sucks! It’s limiting me in every way!” Tommy snapped, as he threw his hands up. He braced himself on the side of the bar top and took a deep breath. “I got the bottle recently. I felt drawn into the liquor store. I just opened it now. Take it, or tell Britt to dump it,” Tommy continued, sulking and feeling defeated in every way.

Nikki put the bottle back on the bar. “The move will be gradual. I’ll stalk you while I can. And I’m always just a phone call away,” Nikki said, worried some about Tommy.

“I know. I got a lot going on to keep me busy. And you know Brittany… she’s my guardian angel. We’re just like two peas in a pod now. It’s not the end, right?” Tommy replied, saying all of that as if he was trying to convince himself.

“It’s not the end,” Nikki assured. He pulled Tommy close again. “There will always be Christmas, and I’ll give you a little sneak peek at your gift today,” Nikki breathed, as he brought his lips to Tommy’s.

The drummer melted into the kiss… something unexpected. An off-season kiss was rare and dangerous, but Tommy wasn’t going to turn this one down. He needed this, a life-saving breath to sustain him.

Tommy pulled away, feeling a little uneasy with his wife just a few rooms away. He pulled his best friend as close as could be, into an embrace, and rested his head on Nikki’s shoulder. That was when tears began to fall from Tommy’s eyes.  "Please tell me that I'm being Punk'd. Please don't leave me. Don't go, Nikki," he sobbed. "I don't want you to go."

Nikki took a deep breath, held Tommy close, soothing his back. “I’m sorry. Oh god, Tommy, I’m sorry. I may be going, but I’m not leaving you. Not ever. I got you, baby boy. I got you.”

\-------------------

“See, Pook. You liked it. You always laugh with me,” Brittany needled at Tommy, as the movie credits rolled. “Now we can go to bed,” she said, playfully with a wink.

“Hmrph,” Tommy huffed, in disagreement, regarding the movie, as he rubbed his face back to life. “Bed… kitten,” Tommy growled with a throw of his arm towards the staircase. Brittany ignored his immediate command to take a minute to fold the blanket and clean up the mess from snacks. While she was occupied, Tommy walked over to the corner to fetch his phone. He was eager to see his notifications and confident that a message from Nikki would be there by now.

He raced through the message options quickly, only to be met with disappointment. Nothing from Nikki. Tommy glanced at the time. It was after midnight. Christmas was over. Nikki forgot about him. He sighed to himself, then put his attention on his wife for a nice distraction, chasing her to the bedroom.


	2. Hunger Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback

_ Christmas Day 1981 _

Nikki sat on the couch in the shithole of an apartment that he shared with Vince and Tommy, both of whom were with their families that day. Nikki couldn’t have gone home even if he wanted to. They were broke to the point of starving, even amid their rising popularity on the music scene. There was no money for an airline ticket. 

He sat on their lumpy couch with an array of drugs and drinks, while listening to music, and writing self-deprecating lyrics in his notebook. He had lyrics to a song he titled “Shitmas”, and another called “I Came Upon a Midnight Whore.” Followed by his triumph of the evening, “Suck My Balls With Groans and Hollering.”

Nikki was lonely, and eager for his friends to return home. Yes, they both offered an invitation for him to join them, but he declined. It just didn’t sound like fun being around a shit ton of jolly, spirited folks. 

Despite Nikki’s trauma filled childhood, his Christmas memories were decent. His grandparents did their best to make the day special for him and his sister, once she came along. Mother was usually there, and generally pleasant throughout the day, but not truly present in mind. Nikki knew that the gifts came from his grandparents, even though no one ever expressively told him so. After the unwrapping, he’d show off his loot. Most years were meager…  socks, candy, Matchbox cars, a model kit, or maybe a Swiss Army knife. But on occasion, he’d pull out something  _ delicious _ from underneath the tree, like a transistor radio. 

“Mom, look!!” he cried with excitement. “My very own radio!”

“That’s nice, dear,” mother would reply, with a dry smile, looking bored. Such a shitty, uncaring response, as she sat uncomfortably, picking at her cuticles. What could be more important to her? Where was her mind wandering to? Nikki wondered some times. As the years wore on, he stopped wondering. It didn’t matter. She was not a good mother, and that’s all there was to it.

Nikki never hated Christmas. In fact, it was better than most days during his childhood, But, it wasn’t truly a special day for him either. It was what it was, and only became lonelier in recent years.

The front door swung wide open with a kick, shortly after 9 pm. Tommy howled out a greeting to his lonesome roommate. “Got food!!!” Tommy’s proclamation was so loud and obnoxious, it wouldn’t have been surprising if the neighbors showed up at the door, assuming the call was for one and all.

Nikki put his notebook down and sat up, watching Tommy bring his haul into the kitchen. 

As the drummer scattered his armload of goods on the countertop, he caught sight of Nikki licking his lips in anticipation of a meal. 

“Dude, my mom loaded us up. Fucking turkey and potatoes. I know that there’s some ham, my favorite. It’s all mine,” Tommy continued, as he peeked underneath the lids of the upcycled sour cream and cool whip containers, which now held hearty leftovers. “Fuck! Where’s the ham?”

Nikki strolled over and spied an olive green colored Tupperware container on the floor that Tommy must have clumsily dropped near the door, as he struggled to get inside with his armload. 

“Where. the. fuck. is. my. ham!? I see the canberry sauce, but no ham.”

“Tom, it’s cranberry sauce,” Nikki chimed in with a smile.

“What?” Tommy questioned, with a quizzical look upon his face.

“Cranberry, with an r.”

“Really? I always thought it was canberry. Like berries in a can.”

“No, dumbass. They’re real berries. My Nona makes cranberry sauce from scratch.”

“Fuck. I thought it was like strawberries or raspberries or something that was jellied in a can, and that’s why it was canberry sauce,” Tommy replied, opening the same containers again, still in search of the ham.

“I think you dropped this,” Nikki said, presenting the coveted container of leftovers to Tommy.

“Oh my god! That better be the fucking ham.” Tommy snatched it away and popped the lid. “Score!!” he hollered, before cramming the pink shreds into his mouth; bits hanging out until he pulled him in with his tongue, while tiny meaty splinters fell to the floor in the haste.

Nikki just stood there, leaning a hand on the counter and the other on his hip, as he watched Tommy devour the smokey treat like someone who hasn’t eaten all day, much like himself.

Tommy suddenly became aware of his uncouth behavior, as his pale, bony friend stood by with a cynical stare.

“Oh shit. You must be starved, Nik,” Tommy blathered with a mouthful of food, using his hand to wipe his face. “What do you want? Let me plate up for you. Go sit before you faint.”

“A little bit of everything,” Nikki replied, walking back to the couch. He wasn’t upset. Tommy’s aloofness was just what he needed for a little bit of Christmas cheer. 

“OK! A lotta bit of everything coming right up!” Tommy blared.

Twenty minutes later, Tommy took Nikki’s empty plate and silverware to the sink then returned to the couch with a little something behind his back.

“I got you a present,” Tommy announced with a grin, as he sat down on the couch, tucking the gift behind his back. “Actually, a few things.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything, man.”

“I know. It’s just a little something. All very practical.” 

Nikki was a little embarrassed because he didn’t get anyone anything, and felt that he deserved nothing in return. However, a little bit of his inner-child reared up, as he sat in anticipation for the gifts. 

Tommy patted his pockets, reaching into one, and pulled out a 3-pack of condoms, tossing them on Nikki’s lap.

“Uh, gee…. thanks, Tom,” Nikki said, with a chuckle.

“I know, lame. But I was getting some for myself, and decided to share the wealth for the good of your health,” Tommy replied, snorting at his hokey rhyme time. “That’s not all.” He patted around in another pocket and fished out a tube of Chapstick, presenting it to Nikki. “Mint flavor, my favorite.”

“Wow, Tom. You shouldn’t have. Really,” Nikki responded, with an eye roll.

“It’s just tradition. My mom always puts Chapstick in my stocking. I saw a display at the store, and got one for you. By all appearances, I’d said your lips are in need. The cool, winter air hasn’t been kind to you.”

“Thank you for that thorough and unsolicited evaluation of my lips,” Nikki replied, with snarled brows.

“Just sayin’, man,” Tommy shrugged. He matched Nikki’s unappreciative look for a moment but quickly transformed it into a wide grin. “I saved the best for last. Reach behind me.”

“Unless you got a $100 bill tucked in your ass, I’m not sure if I want to go on the hunt for something behind you. You’re going to fart in my face again. That’s why you were housing all that ham… in preparation.”

“Consider it a bonus if I do. But, for real, I got something for you. It’s just behind my back, not up my ass.”

“You’ve hidden bindles in your ass before,” Nikki laughed. “I wouldn’t mind a Christmas bindle.”

“True, but it’s not a bindle. It’s bigger, and won’t fit inside my ass.”

Quite curious now, Nikki reached behind Tommy’s back and pulled out a brown paper bag. It was obvious what was inside…. a fifth of Jack Daniels.

“Sweet,” Nikki responded, with an emerging smile. “I finished what I had left, today. Thank you,” Nikki said, as he cracked the seal on the bottle. “I bet you  **could** fit this up your ass,” Nikki speculated, continuing with the lingering joke.

“I’d have to consume that whole bottle before trying,” Tommy commented, playing along. “The squared off corners might be a rough fit.”

“I wouldn’t actually recommend it. I hear stories about bottles getting stuck inside, and the embarrassed souls having no choice but to seek medical assistance for removal.”

“I know. I hear about that shit too. Probably feels damn good though up until that moment of complete freak out and panic,” Tommy shared, unashamed of his appreciation of reverse role-play with his dates.

“How many ladies do that for you?” Nikki asked, followed by a large gulp of the whiskey.

Tommy shrugged. “I dunno. I’m too fucked most of the time to remember.” He took the bottle from Nikki and threw back a generous swig for himself.

Nikki simply hummed in response.

“Don’t you do it, Sixx?”

“I’ll do anything. I just like to keep some of my business private.”

“Since when, Mr. I-Fuck-Openly-Everywhere?”

“I’m just saying that not  **all** of my behaviors are for public view.”

“So now I’m curious. You probably put some weird shit in your ass for a good time,” Tommy speculated while laughing.

“Fuck you. You’re the kinkiest of the bastards who live here.”

“I sure am. And I have no shame in what I like,” Tommy replied, propping his feet up on the wobbly coffee table. 

He stretched out, and relaxed into the couch; taking in their scuzzy surroundings. “Our Christmas tree looks like shit,” Tommy observed, as he stared at the sad sight. 

It was a short, lopsided tree with one strand of ill-placed white lights, and one strand of twinkly, color lights. The tree was adorned with beer tabs, a few cans, 3 or 4 pairs of panties, and two and a half shots of cum. It was a contest between the three roommates… someone fell short. There were probably extinguished cigarette butts, ashes, and Doritos within the branches, and a mixture of piss and beer in the tree stand.

“I don’t mind it. I kept me company today,” Nikki replied, stretching out himself.

“What’d you do today?’ Tommy asked.

“Not much. Sleeping, drinking, music, and writing. I went to the corner with a pocket full of change to call my grandparents from the phone booth. That’s about it.”

“Should’ve come with me.”

“You would have had to roll me out the door. I don’t know what’d I’d do with that much food set before me. I’d definitely be in a food coma.”

“That’s something there’s always a lot of, around my house. But, I have to tell you, it’s good to be home, here on Clark Street, where I can just be myself,” Tommy replied, leaning his head back.

“This ain’t home. Your family is home.”

“Speak for yourself. Too many rules at my parents’ house. I love it here. I have so much fun with you guys…. like our party last week. That was legendary.” 

“Hmm, I guess,” Nikki sighed. 

Tommy smiled, as he took notice of the mistletoe branch suspended from the ceiling above them. Actually, it was broken off from a decorative potted holly bush, stationed at the end of someone’s driveway up the hill. Nobody knows what the fuck mistletoe even is or where to get it. The stolen kisses from the ladies on the night of the party were numerous, so whatever that shit was hanging up there, everyone bought into it. 

Towards the end of the evening, Nikki even made a home plate score underneath it. Earlier was Tommy’s turn under the mistletoe, with a stunning performance of squirt inducing tongue antics. Yeah, there was some of that squirty stuff on the tree too. “Come on, man. The party never stops. You’re still sitting under that lucky, fucky mistletoe right now,” Tommy said, as he gave Nikki a shake.

Nikki craned his neck upwards to catch a view. “I forgot that was up there,” Nikki yawned, sounding done for the night.”

“Aw, does Nikki Wikki need a wittle holiday kissy to feel better,” Tommy whined, in a boo boo voice, plumping his lips together, as he drew close to Nikki.

“Fuck off,” Nikki replied, with a shove to push Tommy away.

“You fuck off. I wouldn’t kiss those cracked, sandpaper lips even with Vince’s lips,” Tommy laughed, giving Nikki a shove in return.

“My lips are smooth. I keep ‘em nice,” Nikki said, running a finger along his bottom lip, catching a snag. He tried to work it off with his teeth.

“Yeah right. How’s that dead skin taste on your tongue.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Nikki said, uncapping the Chapstick.

Tommy fell silent. He was stirred with a sudden urge, as he watched Nikki glide the waxy stick across his pout, top and bottom. Nikki rubbed his lips together for even coating, as he capped the lip balm.

“What?” Nikki asked, noticing Tommy’s odd glare.

“What?” Tommy replied.

“I don’t know. Are you overwhelmed with some sort of smug satisfaction seeing that I just used your gift to me?” Nikki asked, jokingly.

“No. I uh… I just could smell the mint. It’s my favorite.”

“I know. And since you’re sitting upright, give me the bottle,” Nikki commanded, snapping his fingers.

“This is my favorite too,” Tommy replied, handing the bottle over.

“They don’t mesh well together,” Nikki said with a wince, after taking a swig. He handed the bottle back to Tommy.

Tommy took a long sip. “I would like it… together,” he said, as he felt himself starting to salivate. He’s had this happen before, and he pushed the feelings away. It was just too fucked up to even entertain the thought of it. He involuntarily glanced upwards at the mistletoe. He was sure that Nikki noticed that gaze, as his eyes followed upward too.

“Aww, you do wanna kiss me, don’t you?” Nikki flat out asked, in a mocking tone.

All the wetness in Tommy’s mouth evaporated immediately, leaving him to take a painfully, dry swallow, or so it felt. Every bodily fluid seemed to be coursing quickly towards the central erogenous zone, headquartered in his pants. He could feel his pants tightening.

One side of Nikki’s mouth curled into a puzzling grin. “What’s up, Tom?” Nikki asked, followed by a sniggle.

Tommy felt frozen. He didn’t know what to say, nor how to backpedal. “I… I, um…” His eyes went up again to the ceiling.

Nikki sat up, reached for the bottle again, took another gulp. He placed the whiskey down, and feeling frisky and spirited, he reached forward, taking Tommy’s jaw in his hands. “I asked if you wanted to kiss me.”

Tommy was stunned. Yes… yes, I do, but he couldn’t say so. What was his friend doing? “Nikki…. I…” he stammered, as his chest puffed. Tommy felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead, despite the draftiness of the apartment.

“Yes or no? My gift to you.” Nikki’s cocky smile returned.

“Um… yes?” Tommy bravely croaked out, unsure of himself.

Nikki softened his grip on Tommy’s face. He took one of his hands and used his thumb to brush Tommy’s hair off his brow. The drummer’s breath hitched…


	3. The Gift That Keeps on Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback continues....

Nikki tilted his head and drew his lips near Tommy’s then pressed into them. 

Tommy stiffened up, flustered. He froze until the warmth of Nikki’s lips began to melt and assuage his disbelief that this was actually happening. Oh yes, it was happening.  _ Oh god _ , Tommy nearly moaned out loud, as the bizarre scent of mint mixed with whiskey crossed his nose. He needed more, taking hold of Nikki’s head on both slides, pulling him in closer.

Nikki pushed Tommy into the cushions before parting his lips to make it a worthwhile kiss. It was at that point that the drummer couldn’t stop a moan from escaping. Nikki’s solid frame was looming over Tommy, who had sunk into the couch. The bassist pulled back with a satisfying grin. “Merry Christmas, baby boy.”

Tommy didn’t move from his position. He didn’t think that he was even capable of moving, feeling as if all of his energy drained from his limbs and pulsing intensely in his packed groin. He just laid there, licking his lips as his chest ballooned with shaky breaths.

Nikki sat up and took another drink, to even out his own surge of excitement. With one long exhale he looked back at Tommy. “Are you going to be OK?” Nikki asked, confusion on his face. Tommy looked panicked. It was kind of a joke; maybe he shouldn’t have done this. He thought Tommy would be game.

“Yeah… I just… uh, well…. Merry Christmas to you, I guess?” Tommy croaked out, nervously with a dopey smile.

Nikki hoisted Tommy up with a hearty pull on his arms. “Did that freak you out? I’m just playing around, man. You seemed kind of hungry for it, or so I thought.”

“No, it didn’t freak me out. I um… I just didn’t expect it,” Tommy said, rubbing his hand over his face, and the static out of his hair.

“Dude, we’re sitting under the fucking mistletoe,” Nikki said with a patronizing chuckle. “You should have expected it, or don’t sit under the shit.”

Tommy laughed nervously. “Yeah, that’s right. That’s what started it.” He grabbed the Jack Daniels and took a swig. “Nothing like a whiskey-laced kiss I guess…. and mint,” Tommy said, nervously trying to avoid an uncomfortable silence.

“And ham,” Nikki said, with a raise of his eyebrows, as he took another gulp from the bottle.

Tommy’s face lit up red, like Rudolph’s nose. “Oh my god, Nikki. Oh my god… I--”

“I didn’t say it was bad. I didn’t get ham since you laid such a heavy claim to it. So I guess I got my share now,” Nikki says, biting his bottom lip to stop from laughing out loud.

Tommy let out a nervous giggle, as he sat twisting his fingers around. “Oh shit, speaking of, I should see if I put all of the leftovers in the fridge.” He pressed his hands into the couch for leverage to stand up, but Nikki took hold of Tommy’s hand before he could get anywhere.

“The food is put away, Tom. Sit.”

“Oh, right. I forget. Heh, heh.” 

“You got a buzz going, don’t you?”

“You could say that,” Tommy replied, back to wringing his hands. A second later, Nikki’s hand was forcefully palming the back of his head, pulling him closer. The bassist’s lips landed back on his, just a moment later.

Tommy fell into the kiss much more quickly this time, pushing into Nikki, feeling eager to explore. The pair kissed under the mistletoe, lip locked. Tongues danced and moans escaped for a good few minutes.

Nikki was the one to pull back again. He wiped his mouth on his arm. “Can that be my Christmas gift to you?” Nikki asked, with a shrug.

“It might be my favorite gift of the day. No assembly. No batteries needed. Already unwrapped,” Tommy smiled.

Nikki nodded with a smile, then stood up and stretched. He looked at his watch. “Vince is going to be home soon. I’m going to head to my bedroom,” Nikki revealed, as he scooped up his notebook and the whiskey.

“OK. Um, goodnight. Uh, Merry Christmas, Nik” Tommy replied. He felt a let down with Nikki’s sudden change of activity. He kind of hoped that they could kiss through the night.

“You can join me. I can be unwrapped even further,” Nikki suggested, holding the bottle out as further incentive.

“Hell yes!” Tommy leapt up from the couch enthusiastically, and shoved Nikki down the hallway into his room, slamming the door shut behind them.

_ About 60 minutes later -  _

The two bandmates spent the better part of that hour exploring each other’s bodies, eventually engaged in sex. 

Nikki’s cock was pushed far into Tommy’s ass, as he ejaculated his load with a heavy groan, and Tommy writhed underneath him, trembling with his own orgasm and utterances, as his cum spilled out in spurts between their two bodies. The copulators laid there, gasping for air for about a minute.

Suddenly there was a loud rap on the door. It was Vince. Fuck!

“I’m home! Are you in there, Nik?” Vince yelled.

The doorknob started to twist. 

Nikki spun himself around to sit up in the bed. Tommy quickly covered himself with the blanket completely, up to his shoulders and laid still. Nikki placed the wadded up sheet around his naked bottom half, leaned up on the wall that his mattress was pushed up against, and reached for the whiskey; all within just a few seconds.

The door opened. “Hey, you  **are** here. I brought home a lot of leftovers,” Vince said as he stood in the doorway.

“Cool, Vin. That will keep us fed. Tommy brought some home too,” Nikki replied, in his best casual voice. A bead of sweat rolled prominently down his face. He ignored it, and instead put the bottle to his lips. The bottle shook in his hand. “Did you have a good day?”

“Yeah. It was good. Is that Tommy?” Vince asked, pointing to the mess of dark hair lying next to him.

Nikki swallowed hard. “Yeah, he passed out about 20 minutes ago. Um, we’ve just been hanging, hitting the bottle, and toking a little since he got home. Guess he had a long day.”

“Cool,” Vince said, with an instinctual sniff of the air at the mention of weed. Whatever scent was lingering in the room, it wasn’t weed. Vince shrugged. “As a Christmas gift to me, can you keep him in here for the night so that I don’t have to hear his snoring?”

“Whatever, man,” Nikki smiled.

“See you tomorrow,” Vince said, as he held up his own gifted bottle of liquor.

“Nice. Enjoy it. ‘Nite”

“Nite.” Vince shut the door. 

Tommy stirred cautiously, craning to look towards the door.

“Shhh, stay put…. In case he forgot something,” Nikki whispered. He pressed Tommy down with his hand, as he listened for the click of the other bedroom door, which Vince shared with Tommy.

A few seconds passed. They could hear Vince pissing in the toilet. It was shortly thereafter when they finally both heard the other bedroom door shut.

“Holy shit,” Tommy said, quietly. “That was close.”

“You ain’t kidding. I gotta get the lock on my door fixed. Maybe even just a cheap eye hook,” Nikki replied. Nikki is the one who broke the lock after he kicked in the door one night during a party. Two people were fucking on his mattress, and he wanted them off.

After no further noises were heard from out in the apartment, other than some muffled music from Vince’s radio, the pair worked on cleaning up their mess. Now came the awkwardness….

“Are you OK, Nikki?” Tommy asked in a whisper.

“Yeah, I’m good. We’re good, right?”

“Totally.”

“As much as I liked that. And you know that I said that I’d do anything, I’m reluctant to… you know… go any further. That was too fucking close with Vince coming home. I don’t want to risk anyone seeing or hearing anything, or fucking things up between us... you know what I mean, right?” Nikki said, so  _ eloquently _ .

Tommy was bummed to hear that. He would have done it again in a heartbeat. And then again, and again. That was fucking hot, and Nikki’s ass was so sexy. Plus he knew how to move in bed. “I hear ya. I’m not sure if I ever had a gift that I loved so much though, except maybe that kid drum kit I got ages ago,” Tommy replied, with a smile.

“What can I say. I’m a joyful giver. And I liked my gifts too, Tommy. Thanks,” Nikki said, as he reached for the nearly empty bottle of whiskey.

“I’ll have to get more than a fifth next Christmas,” Tommy chimed in.

“Yeah, and since you like traditions, I’ll even take some more of that minty shit,” Nikki replied, with a laugh.

“I do like traditions, Nikki. I wouldn’t mind keeping these,” Tommy mentioned, as he tucked himself back under the blanket. “Do you mind if I sleep in here tonight?”

“Of course not. That was my gift to Vince. And, we’ll see how the traditions hold up. By the way, put your underwear back on,” Nikki said. 

“I didn’t have anything clean. I went commando today. I can slip my jeans back on.”

“Just hold on.” Nikki swept the smutty rags, that they used for cleaning up, off his scuzzy full-sized mattress, then scrounged around for clothes that smelled clean enough for Tommy to wear. Plus something for himself, even though he preferred to sleep in the nude when alone.

Nikki found a pair of worn boxers that passed the sniff test and a pair of sweats with dried up cum smeared inside. The boxers seemed to be the less offensive of the two choices. “Here, put these on. Just in case Vince comes back in,” Nikki said, tossing the underwear towards Tommy. He pulled up the sweats on himself then crawled back onto the mattress. With a fluff of his sheet, he reached over to turn off the table lamp. “Merry Christmas, baby,” Nikki said, as he slid himself down underneath the bedsheet.

“Merry Christmas, Nik,” Tommy replied, as he pulled the boxers up his legs. Given that he just had sex with the man, it didn’t seem so off-putting to slip on his wrinkly, worn underwear; it was better than putting his own uncomfortable jeans back on. Truthfully, he felt a little giddy having Nikki’s clothes wrapped around his own body. He wanted to snuggle in towards him and kiss him some more, but he refrained, not willing to act against the bassist’s wishes. He instead closed his eyes, and ran through the events of the night in his head, over and over.  _ Tommy was nestled, all snug in his bed, as visions of Nikki danced in his head _ .... until he fell asleep.

The next few days were a little awkward… friendly, but awkward. Tommy and Nikki eventually worked past it. They were back on track with their usually reckless and raunchy lifestyle, as if nothing ever happened, alongside Vince and Mick, as they continued to pursue success.


	4. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas
> 
> \-----------

By the next Christmas season, the band had made some great strides towards success. But with one major hiccup; they had no management; their former manager was fired abruptly about a week earlier. Plus, they were still broke as shit. Tommy and Nikki were now living with their girlfriends, Candice and Lita, respectively. 

It was Christmas Eve. Candice was away, visiting family. Tommy didn’t go with her. It was the last thing he would have chosen to do, as the couple already had a volatile relationship. Throw in a bunch of drunken relatives who already disliked him, and something bad would have gone down.

Nikki was over at Tommy’s apartment. Lita had gone to see her own relatives, but she and Nikki would spend Christmas Day together.

“Cheer up, Nik. You’re morphing into Ebenezer Scrooge right before my eyes. I’m waiting for you to kick down my Christmas tree,” Tommy said, flopping onto the couch next to his buddy, who was nose deep into paperwork. “You should have left all that shit at home.”

“I know. It’s just that our New Year’s Eve concert has to be perfect. We need to find management or we’re done. It’s stressing me out,” Nikki replied, clenching his jaw, as he wiggled the pen between his fingers, in anticipation of making some sort of notation on the papers.

“What can you do about it tonight? Nothing, right? C’mon, put the papers down. I got you a gift.”

Nikki didn’t respond, still focused on the documents, and rolling the pen around.

Tommy plucked the pen from his hand, and tossed it across the room.

“Hey, what the fuck?” Nikki questioned with a snarl.

“Will you fucking relax. It’s Christmas Eve, and you have all week to tweak that fucking shit. C’mon, chill with me. My old lady is gone for a few days, and I’m more than happy about it. I wanna have some fun for once. Did you even hear me when I said that I got you a gift?”

“Sorry, man. I’m just feeling consumed,” Nikki replied, as he leaned back on the couch and rubbed his face.

“This might help,” Tommy said, presenting Nikki with a paper bag with a red bow stuck on the side.

A sly smile crept up on Nikki’s face, as he snatched the bottle from Tommy’s hand. He pushed the paper bag down to expose a bottle of whiskey.

“Thanks, baby,” Nikki said, already cracking the seal.

“You bet. And I got the 1.5 liter this time. Oh and this,” Tommy said, as he patted his pockets, presenting Nikki with mint Chapstick. “You know I like my traditions.”

“Oh shit. I almost forgot about this,” Nikki replied, rolling the tube between his fingers.

Tommy stifled a frown, wondering how Nikki could forget. His confidence took a dive, and he needed a moment to rebuild it. “Do you think we can finish this tonight?” Tommy asked, gesturing towards the bottle.

“Fuck, I don’t know. But there’s only one way to find out,” Nikki resolved, as he tilted the bottle back, needing a second hand to hold up the backend of this full, larger bottle.

Tommy took it from him and treated himself to a generous swig; feeling his confidence returning.

“Hey, where’s your gift to me?” Tommy asked, with a hard swallow.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t get you anything, baby.”

“Same as last Christmas, but you still had a gift for me,” Tommy bravely spoke, as he sat with baited breath.

Nikki nodded his head, with a stifled grin. “I did have a gift for you, didn’t I?” Nikki looked up at the bare ceiling. “No mistletoe though,” he added with a shrug. “Guess you’re shit out of luck.”

“No problem,” Tommy replied, patting pockets again. He pulled out a little piece of shrubbery, and held it over his own head.

Nikki scrunched his brow, and snached the flora from Tommy’s hand. “This is from your fucking Christmas tree. It’s pine.”

“Well it’s in the same family isn’t it?” Tommy protested.

“How the fuck should I know. I’m no botanist.”

“You sure seem schooled up on plant identifications suddenly. Does it matter?”

Nikki softened. “No, baby. It doesn’t matter.” He tossed the greenery on the coffee table and then leaned in to give Tommy his gift…. which, again, led to further activity throughout the night.

\-----------------------

And from there, that tradition continued each Christmas season. 

In 1983, Nikki nearly forgot to go over to Tommy’s place, after he woke up from nodding out due to his newly formed heroin habit. Tommy had to call Nikki 4 times before he answered the phone.

In 1984, Nikki gave Tommy his own surprise, a blowjob.

In 1985, they had to get together nearly a week before Christmas, as Tommy’s schedule was booked up with activities with Heather.

In 1986, Tommy brought some extra gifts to Nikki’s house for bedroom bondage, taking advantage of the bass player’s brass bed.

In 1987, they had to wait until close to New Year’s due to Nikki’s recovery from his near fatal overdose. That year… they put their wild behavior to the side, and instead  _ made love _ , solidifying feelings for each other, after the frightening close call.

In 1988, the Jack Daniels part of the tradition was dropped, due to their sobriety.

And so the years went on. Both working around schedules, families, and on again, off again sobriety, but never missing a year…..

Until this year, 2020.

Tommy and Brittany just finished with a wild romp in the sheets.

“Pook, I’m gonna take a shower before bed. I smell like smokey ham dinner, buttered popcorn… and body oil.”

“OK. I’ll be here, love,” Tommy replied reaching for his phone, as he laid on his side of the bed.

Brittany was just closing the door to the master bathroom, as Tommy’s heart leapt at the sight of a message from Nikki. It must have come through during the sex.

He opened the message.

_ “Merry Christmas, baby.” _

Followed by another.

_ “I’m sorry for being late. A few of my kids are here. We had a long, busy day.” _

Tommy smiled, wishing there could be more this year. He replied back, hoping that Nikki was still awake. Not only did the texts come through 20 minutes ago, Nikki was an hour ahead in Wyoming, so it was almost 2am there.

_ “Merry Christmas, lover. Missing you.” _

Tommy was thrilled to see the typing indicator dots jump up. Nikki was still awake. He vibrated with excitement as he waited for the message to appear.  _ Ding! _

**N** _ : Send me a dick pic. _

Tommy bit his lip to stifle his giddiness. He looked over to the bathroom door. He should have time. Brittany hadn’t even started the shower water yet. She was probably still removing make-up. He scrolled through his phone to find a picture, and sent it.

**N** :  _ Oh baby… nice, but not an old picture meant for your wife. I want one that shows your excitement for me. _

Tommy’s cock filled up fast after that text.

**T** :  _ I don’t know how you know the difference. Hold on. _

**N** :  _ Lighting, baby. That was a daytime pic. C’mon show me what you have now. _

Tommy pulled the covers back, and spread his legs open. He swallowed hard, looking towards the bathroom, praying his wife wouldn’t come back into the bedroom for any reason before the shower. He was eager for the sound of the running water to start. He took his hard cock in his hand, and twisted his camera about for the best angle. After a few attempts he thought that he captured one, highlighting his impressive length, then sent it.

**N** :  _ That’s what I need. My mouth is watering. _

**T** :  _ Don’t leave me hanging here. I need inspiration to pump my lump. _

About 45 seconds later, a picture showed up of Nikki’s cock in his hand. His thumb pressed near the head to express a pearly bead. Tommy licked his lips, as heat crawled up his core. He stilled himself for a moment, as he heard noises from the bathroom. Finally the water started, and Tommy breathed a sigh of relief. 

**T** :  _ Oh my god. Nikki…. I want to put my slick, hungry tongue on that. _

**N** :  _ Tell me more. _

Tommy reached for the lube in his drawer and dabbed himself to get a good stroke going.

**T** :  _ I’d lick up that delicious drop with the tip of my tongue, then bring it in to savor that favorite flavor. My mouth would start watering in anticipation of more, so I’d bring my dripping tongue back to you, lover, and wrap it around your solid shaft. _

**N** :  _ Oh god. More, baby. I need that Christmas spirit. _

This was new for Tommy. He’s never sexted with Nikki before. It was interesting to try to find words to describe what actions he would take with his male partner, which was different from sexting with his wife. He just went with his instincts… it was what he really wished he could be doing in the flesh.

**T** :  _ Next, my mouth would enrobe your leaky head, making sure that I don’t miss a single drop. But what I really want…. _

**N** :  _ Tell me… I need to know. _

**T** :  _ With all that wetness left on your cock from my watering mouth, I’d climb on top of you and push my yearning hole down on your throbbing head until you’re deep in my tight ass as I straddle your sexy body. _

**N** :  _ Yes, baby...let me fuck you. I’ll fuck you hard. _

**T** :  _ You are, as your hips rock underneath me, and I clench around your rock-hard cock that’s penetrating me. Touch me, lover. Please…. _

**N** :  _ I got one hand on your hip, and the other is sliding up and down your length with firm pressure. _

**T** :  _ Oh god, Nikki. I want you to make me cum. Please, I’m moving up and down on you, filling me up again and again with each downward push.  _

**N** :  _ Baby, silent FaceTime. Please!!! I need to see you cum for me. _

Tommy fiddled around with his phone to find the video button. Nikki came into view after he clicked something on his end. 

“Merry Christmas, lover,” Tommy said in a whisper, with a wide smile that he just couldn’t hold back.

Nikki smiled. “Merry Christmas, baby,” he whispered back. ”Now show me what’s in your other hand.”

Tommy moved the phone lower. “I hope it’s not too dark for you. The lights are low.”

“I got cat eyes for you. I can see everything I need to see. God, I miss you,” Nikki replied, keeping his voice down. “Squeeze it for me, and moan… if you can.”

Tommy did as requested, only daring to moan because the shower water was still running. “Stroke it, Nikki. Let me see you stroke your length. I want your length inside of me, lover.” Tommy moaned again at the sight of Nikki handling himself.

“T, sit back on your calves, and open your legs wide, like you’re sitting on top of me.”

“And you roll your hips for me,” Tommy said, licking his lips in anticipation.

“Oh god, Tommy baby. I’d give anything for a piece of your ass right now,” Nikki choked out.

The pair continued with their actions and commands for a minute or two longer.

“Cum for me, lover. I need to see you surrender to me,” Tommy said, closing his eyes for just a moment so he could visualize Nikki with him; only to realize that he might miss Nikki’s climactic moment with eyes closed. 

“You got me baby,” Nikki moaned, as he picked up his pace, only to stop the motion a moment later, as his orgasm spilled forth. Nikki looked somewhat pained as he tried to stifle his vocalizations. Yet, Tommy seemed more focused on the silken stream that shot forth from Nikki’s tip, followed by spasm, tremors, and panting. “Go, baby. Let go for me,” he whimpered.

Tommy couldn’t hold back any longer, but he couldn’t erupt on his bare bed sheets. There was nothing nearby to grab for a catchall. He just let go with a groan; shooting some of his load on his phone, hitting the camera. “Oh god, oh god…. aaahhh, oh god.”

“Baby boy, I can’t see you anymore.”

“Fuck,” Tommy said, trying to wipe his phone clean, as he was still having convulsions. Just then he heard the shower shut off. 

“T?”

Tommy could only imagine what Nikki was experiencing on his end; a shaky, smeared screen. “Nikki,” Tommy whispered. “I only have a few minutes. I gotta clean up. Let’s go back to messaging, and give me a minute. Love you.”

“Love you too. Message me when you’re ready,” Nikki replied, also in a whisper.

Tommy put his phone to the side for now. He jumped out of bed with shaky legs to rummage through the dirty clothes for a shirt to wipe himself off, and to wipe up as much cum as he can from the sheets. He already resolved that he’s going to have to sleep on it. 

After a minute, the sheet seemed that it was as good as it was going to get. It probably won’t be noticed with the covers on top anyway. Next was the phone. The remnants of the cum were already getting dry where he tried to wipe it away. He needed something wet to loosen it up. Tommy spit on his phone, and used the blanket to polish the screen. He thought that his phone could probably have used one of those gimmicky UV phone sanitizers right about then. 

Everything seemed good. Tommy knew that Brittany would be about 5 minutes more, after combing her hair, lotioning up, then brushing her teeth. He placed himself back in bed, leaning up against his fluffy pillows with the covers pulled up. He got back to his phone to message Nikki.

**T:** _Nik? Are you still awake?_

**N** :  _ I’m here. Nice cum shot. _

**T** : Damn, man.  _ That completed my night. I’m going to go to bed a happy fucker. _

**N** :  _ Same, sexy….  _

**N:** _ T, I’ll be in L.A. right after New Year’s. Courtney has a photoshoot for her flower box business, and dinner with a few girlfriends. We’ll be quarantining until then, and getting tested. Can you do the same? I wanna see you. I’m hoping you’re free on Jan 5th. Please tell me that you are. _

**T:** _The 5th doesn’t ring a bell for any events. We’ve been laying low for the most part. Book it, lover._

**N** :  _ Great. I’ll be counting down the days. _

**T:** _Speaking of counting, this will be our 40th time together._

**N** :  _ About that… I’ve been thinking… you wanna know what about? _

Tommy was mildly concerned. Did Nikki want to stop this tradition? 

**T** :  _ Is something wrong, Nikki? _

**N** :  _ Yeah, something that I should have fixed years ago…. I think that we should meet up more often. I miss you so much, and I think about how we’re getting older, and well… maybe it’s time to use our time left more wisely. Thots? _

Tommy started to read Nikki’s response which scared him at first, but once he read past the first sentence, a smile broke out on his face. 

**T** : _ I’ve been waiting 40 years for you to say that. Hell yes!!! _

**N** :  _ I’m glad you feel that way. Moving away got me thinking about everything that’s important to me, and for the first time, I’m starting to truly fall in love with my life. I feel alive and healthy. But, given the abuse that we’ve put our bodies through in the past, I’m concerned about the amount of time we have left. I hope it’s a long, long time. I just don’t want to assume it will be, and so I need to be my best and give my best to everyone who I love. And of all those people, aside from my sister, I’ve known you and loved you the longest. I just want you more in my life. I miss the hell out of you. I don’t want to live a life of regrets.  _

Tommy smiled wide. Nikki had a way with words; he was so poetic. As he thought about what to write back, without sounding like a horny dipshit, he looked at the bathroom door. He heard the sink faucet running. She was on to brushing her teeth. His hands were getting sweaty. 

**T** :  _ Ditto.... I love you, Nikki, and I’d like nothing more than more of you in my life. I miss you… a lot. I was starting to get the feeling that I didn’t mean much to you anymore. _

That was a cop out with the  _ ditto,  _ but whatever. It’s all just everything he’s ever wanted with his Terror Twin. How could he put that into words? Nikki just said everything that he’s been needing to hear.

**N** :  _ I’m sorry, baby. I know that I’ve been distant lately. You’re still on my mind every single day. Actually I sometimes wonder how you’re still into me after all these years?  _ _ I'm such a asshole sometimes... and well, gravity is beginning to affect parts of my body. _

**T** : _Mine too. And asshole or nojasshole, you’re still sexy af._ _I’m always hungry for you. I’ll even find ways to work around your future joint replacements._

**N** :  _ Fuck you. I got everything done that needed to, and I feel great now. I wonder why you haven’t been plagued with the shit pain yet in your shoulders. Just wait. _

**T** :  _ Ain’t gonna happen. Feeling good. Superior Greek genes. _

**N** :  _ I’m not going to bite back. I want you feeling good and not having to endure surgeries like me. Anyway, I can’t wait to see you. You and Britt are always welcomed to come here too. Always. _

**T** _ : Appropriate setting for a Brokeback Mountain scene, cowboy. _

**N** _ : You know it, baby cowboy. I’ll have to start thinking out a plan. It won’t be as easy around here. That said, I should get back to bed before I’m missed. _

**T** :  _ Me too. I gotta go. _

**N** :  _ Merry Christmas, baby. _

**T** :  _ Merry Christmas, lover. _

Tommy put his phone down and plugged it in to charge. He leaned back with his hands behind his head and a big smile on his face. Old traditions are great, but new traditions are even better… yes, even Brittany’s corny movie…. It’s all good stuff. 

Just then the bathroom door opened, emitting a wave of warm air filled with sweet smelling bath products.

“All done, babe,” Brittany chirped sweetly. “You look like you’re ready for more,” she giggled.

Tommy’s happy face dropped. He was spent. There’s no way he thought. “Come here, baby,” he said, trying to cover up his reluctance.

Brittany crawled into bed with Tommy, and snuggled up to him. “You want something?” she asked. “I just cleaned up, but--”

“Nah, kitten. Let’s just call it a night. I love you. I had the best day,” Tommy said, as he reached over to turn the table lamp off.

“I love you too, Pook. I hope that you got everything you wanted today.”

“I did. I got it all, love,” Tommy whispered, as he laid down and settled in, embracing his wife, another Christmas to remember.

  
  



End file.
